


Wake me when it's over

by iamladyshipper



Series: After the storm [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, New World, One Shot, Post-Game, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyshipper/pseuds/iamladyshipper
Summary: With Fang she was always balancing on edge: in one moment she was able to acknowledge that yes, she loves her, Fang loves her back, and they should get together.But then this feeling stopped her from moving forward. As if she was going to lose her dear huntress soon. She was too afraid to give into temptation for who she might soon have to let go.





	Wake me when it's over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English. I am not a native speaker and I understand that there are mistakes. Feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> The title is a name of a song by The Cranberries. Just felt right.
> 
> Flight stole my heart. I haven't been writing in years and it got me writing. Enjoy!

_It was always Fang._

It’s not that Lightning minded, really, it was more like she was afraid to admit it – or was she?

 

With Fang she was always balancing on edge: in one moment she was able to acknowledge that yes, she loves her, Fang loves her back, and they should get together.

 

But then this feeling stopped her from moving forward. As if she was going to lose her dear huntress soon. She was too afraid to give into temptation for who she might soon have to let go.

 

Fang was always so… different with her. So careful yet so bold, her gaze was soft, her touch was tender, gentle, as if Light was the most valuable thing in the whole world. She never said a word about love, but actually, did she have to? It was always there – silent connection between them, the unbreakable bond they have shared, the looks that told everything without a single word. It was always there, even when life had thrown them apart countless times.

 

Ever since their journey had ended, she _wanted_ this, to be around Fang, she _doted_ on the huntress, she’d spent more time with her than with anyone else.

 

They could spar in the backyard, watch movies, read books together or just be around each other, each doing her own thing, but this was never boring, they never got tired of each other. Sometimes Fang would challenge her, sometimes she was drawing Lightning to her own activities. The point was to do it together.

 

Lightning could just come at her place without a warning - and be welcome. She always knew if Fang was home somehow, and everybody wondered why they haven’t moved in together if they spent so much time in each other’s company.

 

But it was never more that friendship. Lightning was the one who wasn’t ready. It was only a year since everything had happened and she didn’t feel sure she’d be comfortable with sharing a house.

Fang waited without saying a word. This was so unlike her, yet she didn’t have to hear Light’s reasons to understand her.

It’s not that it was all so quiet between the two. They fought sometimes, but it always helped to reach an agreement and venture forth.

 

It was not easy for both of them to settle in a life without war, where no one needed to be protected or saved and _no one_ was in danger. That’s why Fang and Lightning, both going through adaptation, tried their best to stick together.

 

Sometimes – sometimes very often, Light felt out of place. Fang would hold her if she asked without a word of question, _caressing, loving, healing,_ and soon she would feel better.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if I will wake up and find out this peace is but a dream,” Light once said, lying with her head in Fang’s lap, “and I know I’ve got to move on, get on with my own life, but I’m afraid. And I keep waiting for the right time, but it never comes.”

 

“No time like the present, sunshine,” Fang answered quietly, gently running her fingers through Light’s soft pink hair. The way the other woman looked at Fang was showing just how much she trusted her to tell something like that.

 

She knew Fang was right.

 

“Don’t call me that,” she said, smiling.

 

“You know I will.”

 

She knew she would.

 

Then there was silence. For some time, they hadn’t even said a word.

 

“Kiss me.” Lightning said, breaking the silence and rose to get closer to Fang’s lips.

 

They have kissed before. They kissed during their L’Cie time in Oerba, gently, _gently,_ yet passionately. They were both hungry for comfort, full of overwhelming _pain_ and _raw fear_ for their own lives and the lives of their loved ones.

 

It happened unexpectedly, they both were dirty and tired, but the touch of the lips was so soothing, so needed. They moved like one, comforting, _comforting,_ until they both felt dizzy.

 

They were both gasping for air when Lightning got away from Fang, said she’s not ready for more – and ever since, when life made them go their separate ways, Farron remembered the kiss during the darkest nights. She wanted Fang’s lips on her own again so badly, and the unreachability of Fang got her feeling lost and lonely. She knew she’d meet her family again, but she was never sure if Fang would be there.

 

Sometimes she dreamed of her, and then woke up alone. It got her feeling as if she was falling and falling, and wanted to feel Fang’s hand in hers so badly so that she wouldn’t be so afraid to crash, but it wasn’t there.

 

And then they met in the Dead Dunes. Fang all but knew what Lightning wanted – she got her a bottle of finest wine and some candles, too. They kissed, and _they kissed, and_ **_they kissed_** , and Light couldn’t help but fall in love with the huntress once again. But she knew that this alliance of theirs is not a permanent one, so she tried not to get attached to it too much.

 

But soft Fang’s lips on her own, and then on her neck, on her clavicle, on her jaw, on her ear, on her cheek… it felt like it had kept her going. Like it was what she’d wanted the most.

 

The bitter moment of parting came inevitably. Only after it happened, Light realized how many priceless time she’d wasted on her _stupid feelings_. She tried to _regret_ , but it never worked.

 

And when they met in the new world, she was too afraid of wasting time… but she never looked in the right direction. She was afraid of wasting time she could spend with Serah, she was afraid of wasting time she could be preparing for the next war. She got lost, she got scared, she wouldn’t even let the huntress approach her in a romantic way.

 

 

So when she said “kiss me”, Fang kissed her. She tasted like love. She felt like home.

 

For the first time in months Lightning felt safe, okay and _happy._

She kissed Fang softly, brushed stray hair from her face caressing her cheek, hugged her, pressed her closer, _closer. This_ was just as sweet as the kiss five hundred years ago back in Oerba.

 

 _This_ was what she’d fought so hard for.

 

Something was off. Missing. The feeling of loss settled in her gut. As if this was a kiss goodbye, a kiss 'I hope you won’t get killed and we’ll meet again'. All of the other ones were. She was trying so hard to fight it all this time and the feeling was still there. So, she hugged harder, she clung to her love as if she was never going to let go. Fang seemed to understand, just as always, so she just pressed her close.

 

When Lightning squeezed too hard, Fang parted their lips.

 

“You okay, love?” she asked softly, concerned, worried, patting Light’s cheek, trying to comfort her. Looking into those deep green eyes, Lightning tried to steady her breathing even though it was _alright._ _Safe._ They didn’t have to hurry or part ever soon. In the steadiness of the quiet evening she could finally rest and give in to what her _heart_ wanted.

 

Lightning licked her lips, smiling, her eyes never leaving Fang’s.

 

“I’m sorry for not kissing you earlier, you know?” she chuckled, then kissed her again.

 

“We have a lot of time to catch up, sunshine,” the other woman said, not letting go. “It’s alright.”

 

_And somehow, it was enough to make Lightning forget her worries at least for one night._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you feel like doing it.


End file.
